


Печальная сказка со счастливым концом

by Satellite91, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, snarry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Summary: Всегда говори то, что чувствуешь, и делай то, что думаешь.Молчание ломает судьбы. (c)  Пауло Коэльо
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Печальная сказка со счастливым концом

Камин зашумел, осветился узнаваемым зеленоватым светом, и Гарри обреченно вздохнул, откладывая на стол толстый журнал, который до того держал на коленях. В следующую секунду в магическом пламени появилась голова Гермионы.

Собственно, этого следовало ожидать. Камин в его рабочем кабинете был подключен лишь к нескольким другим, вообще-то, только к двум – с некоторого времени Поттер недолюбливал сюрпризы. Так что предугадать личность человека, пожелавшего с ним связаться, было нетрудно.

– Гарри, ты здесь? – позвала она, поворачиваясь из стороны в сторону, словно пытаясь, несмотря на ограниченный обзор, охватить всю комнату. – Я сначала связалась с домом Блэков, но Критчер сказал, что ты ещё не возвращался.

– Тут я. Извини, немного занят, не могу подойти – соврал Поттер, оставаясь за пределами видимости. Глубже уселся в кресле, – поэтому давай так. Ты что-то хотела?

– А то ты не знаешь, – фыркнула Грейнджер. – Молли и все Уизли ждут тебя завтра вечером в Норе. Рон обещал, что ты будешь. Так что, во сколько за тобой зайти? Аппарируем вместе.

– Я же говорил, что не выйдет! У меня много работы. Очень.

– Гарри Джеймс Поттер, немедленно иди сюда! И перстень свой дурацкий сними. Я хочу видеть твои глаза, когда ты мне врёшь.

Гарри скривился, но послушно стянул с пальца кольцо и сполз на пол, устраиваясь у камина.

– Я не вру, Гермиона.

– Как же! А я тогда – Санта-Клаус.

– Хо-хо-хо, – кисло подхватил Поттер. – Можно записаться к тебе в упряжку?

Грейнджер шутку не оценила: ещё больше насупилась и решительным жестом скрестила руки на груди.

– Работаешь, значит, в сочельник, серьёзно? Нет-нет, – поспешно отмахнулась она, заметив, что Гарри готов спорить, – я знаю, что перед праздниками ты нарасхват. Но кто будет заказывать услуги дизайнера – пусть и магического – за пару часов до начала торжества. Ты же просто ничего не успеешь! Трансфигурация точная, кропотливая и трудоёмкая область магии. Тем более та многоуровневая, которую обычно применяешь ты.

Поттер закатил глаза – это она ему будет рассказывать, как он колдует. Ну-ну, Гермиона в своём репертуаре. Впрочем, за это он её и любил. В том числе и за это.

– Гарри, ты должен был уже закончить все заказы. Да ты даже сейчас не работаешь! – подруга обвиняюще ткнула в его сторону пальцем, подняв сноп изумрудных искр.

– Эй, я работаю! – искренне возмутился Поттер. – Листаю маггловские открытки и фотографии. Между прочим, важная часть моего дела. Ищу вдохновение и новые идеи. Оглянуться не успеешь – а на носу четырнадцатое февраля. Сама же первая придёшь просить помощи.

Это был нечестный приём, даже, пожалуй, низкий – Гарри понимал и стыдился, немного. Но сейчас оказался более чем готов пойти на небольшую сделку с собственной совестью, лишь бы прекратить неприятный разговор. Вот только Грейнджер нелегко было сбить с толку. Она явно смутилась, на мгновение отвела взгляд, но потом посмотрела другу прямо в глаза, решительно, с пугающими пониманием и сочувствием.

– Если ты против шумной компании, можем посидеть втроём, – предложила Гермиона тихо, немного грустно. – У нас с Роном или, если хочешь, на Гриммо. Давай устроим…

– Не хочу.

Голова в камине открыла в возмущении рот, потом закрыла, тряхнула кудряшками волос, словно бы пытаясь осознать ответ. Поттер отстранённо подумал, что давненько не видел подругу настолько озадаченной. Пожалуй, с того самого раза, когда рассказал, что съехался с… Он поспешил оборвать своевольно разошедшиеся мысли, пока те не завели его, куда не следует.

– Так нельзя, Гарри! – практически прокричала Грейнджер. – Сначала ты едва не похоронил себя в том доме, больше похожем на склеп. А сейчас, хоть и начал работать, но всё равно живёшь как отшельник. Да только ею и живёшь! Я вспомнить не могу, когда мы в последний раз говорили лично, а не по каминной сети.

Поттер собирался спорить, но промолчал: во-первых, не видел особого смысла, во-вторых, возразить было нечего. Тем временем Гермиона, кажется, взяла себя в руки и продолжила уже куда спокойнее:

– Ты не можешь так поступить.

Гарри прикусил щёку изнутри, сдерживая раздражение: почему-то все считали, что они лучше него знают, что он должен делать, а что нет. Как правильно поступать. И неизменно давили, взывали к долгу и ответственности. Честное слово, лучше бы молчала. Но не тут-то было.

– Молли очень расстроится. И не поймёт. Ты же знаешь, как они все к тебе относимся. Как к самому родному человеку. Они… мы – твоя семья, Гарри. Ты должен…

«Но вы не моя семья» – хотелось заорать в ответ.

Но он даже в нынешнем взвинченном состоянии понимал, насколько несправедливыми и неблагодарными были эти мысли. Близкие честно старались щадить его чувства, но любая беседа неизменно бередила душу, брошенной случайно невинной фразой, напоминала. А, возможно, напоминать и не нужно было – Гарри и без того не забывал. И это до сих пор ранило. Отчасти поэтому Поттер стал реже общаться с друзьями. Не мог выносить жалостливые взгляды исподтишка, замечать, как они осторожно подбирают слова, сдерживаются, запинаясь на середине предложения.

Вот и сейчас Гарри хотелось взвыть, затыкая уши: у него ведь действительно была семья.

– Гермиона, – позвал он вместо того с омертвелым спокойствием. – У меня много работы, честно. Извини, я правда очень занят, – и оборвал связь.

***

– Ну что он? – заходя в гостиную, прямо с порога спросил Рон. Впрочем, без особой надежды.

Перед разговором Гермиона выставила его из комнаты под тем предлогом, что он слишком бестактный: обязательно что-нибудь ляпнет и всё испортит. Но с этим она сама неплохо справилась.

Грейнджер помотала низко опущенной головой.

– Не расстраивайся, – вздохнул Рон, присаживаясь рядом на пол и обнимая невесту за плечи. – Наверное, ему просто нужно время.

– Без малого год прошёл.

– Ну, больше времени, – не слишком уверенно предположил Уизли.

Гермиона, не сдержавшись, фыркнула, улыбнулась, но взгляд по-прежнему оставался тревожным. Настолько расстроенным, почти скорбным, что Рон не мог не попытаться её успокоить:

– Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем. Ты придумаешь.

– Нет, – Грейнджер ещё раз отрицательно качнула головой, – Ты уже сам всё придумал. Зови Чарли.

– И скажу, чтобы сразу тащил свою белобрысую моль. Чего тянуть?

– Похоже, ты прав – это единственный выход. Дальше так нельзя.

– Тогда двигайся, – Рон шутливо пихнул Гермиону, та лишь закатила глаза. – А то изведёт себя наш страдалец. Правду говорят: любовь зла. Что Гарри, что Чарли… То ли дело я! Я – везунчик! Мне вот и с любовью повезло.

Гермиона рассмеялась и чмокнула Рона в щёку. А затем на правах хозяйки пошла на кухню заваривать чай. Всю дорогу на её губах играла лёгкая улыбка. Несмотря на сомнительность авантюры сейчас Грейнджер была абсолютно уверена, что они делают всё правильно, что всё обязательно получится. Всё будет хорошо.

***

Женщина налетела на него, буквально впечатав в стену, когда Гарри уже запирал дверь. Он едва удержался на ногах, отстранённо недоумевая, откуда у слабого пола такая сила.

– Ой, простите. Как неловко поучилось… Простите меня, мистер Эверли. Вы же мистер Эверли?

– Всё в порядке, – заверил Поттер, потирая ушибленное плечо и благодаря Мерлина, что не успел ещё снять маскировку. – Да, это я.

– Вы-то мне и нужны! ¬– обрадовалась незнакомка и тут же зачастила. – Извините, что так поздно. Я понимаю, что рабочий день уже закончился. Но, мистер Эверли, вы единственный, кто может мне помочь. Мне столько о вас рассказывали, так хвалили. На вас одна надежда! Я вас умоляю.

Гарри присмотрелся внимательнее – нечасто с ним искали встречи столь настойчиво. В смысле, с ним – Майклом Эверли, а не национальным героем Гарри Поттером. Собственно, именно из-за чрезмерно широкой известности ему и пришлось придумать подложную личность, прежде чем открыть своё дело.

Высокая статная брюнетка средних лет, ухоженная, элегантно одетая и с вычурной причёской – в принципе, ничего необычного. Разве что взбудоражена слишком сильно.

Он молча толкнул дверь, пропуская нежданную посетительницу вперёд. Нашарил выключатель на стене, зажигая свет. Поттер обустроил офис в маггловской части города, но буквально в двух шагах от Косой Аллеи. Не демарш, нет. Просто ему всегда больше нравились электрическая люстра, а не тусклый свет свечей; обычные шариковые ручки, а не перья. А ещё для работы оказался совершенно необходим компьютер с доступом в интернет. Да и когда выбирал место, Гарри хотел, чтобы его без труда могли найти не только маги, но и магглы. Ни Рон, ни Гермиона его не поняли – как услуги, полностью опирающиеся на чары, могут понадобиться неволшебникам? Пока он некоторое время спустя не рассказал им о своих тогдашних клиентах – родителях магглорождённой ведьмы, которые хотели устроить для дочки незабываемый день рождения и обязательно с элементами настоящей магии.

Поттер небрежно кинул куртку на стул, сам устроился в кресле и жестом предложил женщине занять место напротив.

– Мистер Эверли, меня зовут Джин Тайлер, и я в отчаянии, – начала она, картинно заламывая руки. – У меня скоро свадьба.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я занялся оформлением вашей свадьбы? – уточнил Гарри, не до конца понимая, к чему столько драматизма.

– Нет-нет, – быстро замотала головой собеседница. – То есть да, разумеется! Я была бы чрезвычайно рада, но об этом пока рано говорить – мы ещё не назначали дату. Речь не о свадьбе.

Она замолчала, нервно теребя браслет, и Поттер был вынужден признать вслух:

– Я не совсем улавливаю суть.

На лице мисс Тайлер промелькнуло ехидное выражение, но это произошло так быстро, что Гарри не поручился бы, что ему не почудилось. И всё же вгляделся более пристально. Что-то с новой клиенткой было не так. Что-то его беспокоило. Нечто очень знакомое, но совершенно неуловимое, ускользающее. Возможно, в речи. Или, скорее, в манере поведения: несмотря на нервозность женщина выглядела уверенной и несколько высокомерной. Или же в колючем, насмешливом взгляде.

– Это наше первое совместное Рождество, – тем временем вещала она проникновенно. – Я уверена, вы понимаете, насколько это важное событие. Я хочу, чтобы всё было идеально.

Гарри понимал. В прошлом году он и сам стремился к тому же. Но, наверное, в чём-то ошибся. Непоправимо ошибся.

– Боюсь, я не смогу вам помочь, – мягко произнёс он, невольно проникаясь ситуацией. – Слишком мало времени осталось. Я просто не успею.

– Сможете и успеете, – жёстко оборвала мисс Тайлер. – Сам праздник мы встретим у моих родителей. Но я арендовала замечательный коттедж, в котором мы с женихом сможем уединиться после. Мы планируем туда прибыть двадцать пятого числа во второй половине дня. У вас будет достаточно времени, разумеется, если вы согласитесь работать в сочельник. Я заплачу любую сумму.

Да Гарри сам готов был приплатить за такой шанс. Всё складывалось наилучшим образом: он будет занят, оставит записку для друзей, а Критчеру инструкции. Гермиона с Роном его просто-напросто не найдут. А если повезёт, то он так увлечётся, украшая чужой дом, что тосковать, страдать и заниматься самоуничижением ему будет уже некогда.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Поттер.

– Вы согласны?

– Да.

– Отлично. Координаты и несколько порт-ключей мне передадут завтра утром, и я сразу перешлю один из них вам. На этот адрес?

Сейчас мисс Тайлер выглядела по-деловому собранной и целеустремлённой. От недавней театральности не осталось и следа. Гарри предположил, что все выразительные жесты и трагические заявление были нужны лишь для того, чтобы он согласился. Бедная, она же не знала, что его не придётся долго уговаривать.

Поттер ещё раз подтвердил своё согласие, галантно проводил даму до выхода, подал зимнюю мантию из дорогой плотной ткани и, только уже придерживая дверь, спохватился:

– Мисс Тайлер, мы забыли поговорить о ваших предпочтениях. Какие краски вы хотели бы видеть в интерьере? Какие должны быть ёлочные игрушки? Да и сама ёлка: цвет, размер? Нужно вернуться и пролистать каталоги. Возможно, вам понравится что-то из готовых вариантов, и вы выберите подходящий декор. Или хотя бы общее направление стиля.

– Это лишнее. Я полностью полагаюсь на ваш вкус.

– Думаю, наши вкусы сильно отличаются, – пробормотал Поттер.

Тайлер же словно не расслышала его замечание. Она посмотрела на Гарри с неестественной смесью злорадства и жалости во взгляде и серьёзно сказала:

– Каким вы видите идеальное Рождество со своим любимым человеком?

Гарри вздрогнул.

– Сделайте именно так, мистер Эверли.

Поттер следил, как загадочная мисс Тайлер спускается по лестнице, краем сознания отмечая, что двигается она как-то неправильно: красиво, плавно, но совершенно неженственно. И это тоже казалось смутно знакомым.

Он устало потёр виски, прогоняя дурные мысли, погасил свет, наконец запер дверь, наложил охранные чары и аппарировал домой на площадь Гриммо, 12.

– Критчер! – позвал Гарри. – Где порт-ключ? Ну тот, который переносит сюда и пробивает любые магические барьеры. Мне он будет нужен завтра. На всякий случай.

Всё же не нравилась ему эта странная, непонятная мисс. Чем-то беспокоила. А Поттер привык доверять своей интуиции, поэтому решил, что предосторожность не помешает.

***

Гарри стоял по колено в сугробе и не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше. Такого он точно не ожидал. Тем не менее, небольшой аккуратный коттедж, сейчас совершенно белый от снега, оказался запечатан со всех сторон. Поттер ещё раз взмахнул палочкой, стараясь разобраться – не сработало. Половину из наложенных чар он даже не распознал, а ко второй половине не знал контр-заклятий. Кажется, все они были исключительно родовыми.

Гарри обошёл вокруг, то и дело оскальзываясь и утопая в колючем и, кстати, холодном снегу – ни одной лазейки. А тот продолжал валить, да так густо и часто, что невозможно было разглядеть ничего вокруг дальше чем на десять шагов. Пушистые хлопья забивались за шиворот, налипали на стёкла очков и застили глаза. Ещё немного, и Поттер сам рисковал превратиться в сугроб. Впрочем, вряд ли кто в этой белой-белой пустыне заметил бы ещё один снежный нанос. Если бы вообще здесь кто-то был. Гарри досадливо топнул ногой, провалившись ещё глубже, и встряхнулся всем телом, словно промокший книзл.

Решившись, Поттер неторопливо потянул за нить одного из охранных заклинаний, плотной сеткой оплетавших дом, осторожно пытаясь его взломать.

Дверь внезапно распахнулась.

Гарри показалось, что он падает. Или, скорее, тонет. Такое страшное безнадёжное чувство, когда вдруг сбывается то, чего ты так долго ждал и одновременно боялся. И вот надо что-то сделать или сказать, важное и своевременное, а не выходит даже вздохнуть.

– Кто вы? Что вам здесь нужно?

Сердце пропустило удар, сбиваясь с ритма, а спустя мгновение заколотилось бешено и заполошно где-то в горле. Поттер открыл рот, хватая морозный воздух. В панике он нащупал в кармане спасительный порт-ключ, но так и не решился его активировать. Точнее, решился как раз-таки _не_ активировать.

– Отвечайте.

Остриё волшебной палочки было нацелено точно в грудь, но Гарри просто не мог. Он-то и дышать нормально разучился при звуке этого голоса, такого глубокого, почти гипнотического. Какие уж тут слова?!

Гарри закрыл глаза, зажмуриваясь до цветных кругов, и медленно-медленно открыл – наваждение не рассеялось.

– Здравствуй, Северус, – сказал он и стянул с пальца кольцо, разрушая магическую маскировку.

– Поттер, – Снейп отшатнулся, словно увидел призрака.

Хотя для него в некотором роде, наверное, так оно и было. Скорее всего, он сразу же выкинул Гарри из головы, стоило тому лишь переступить порог, и ни разу не вспомнил о бывшем любовнике.

Это было обидно, но Поттер не преминул, воспользовавшись ситуацией и споро юркнуть в дом, а то с этого станется захлопнуть дверь прямо перед носом. И потом можно до посинения стучать хоть ногами, хоть головой – не поможет. Уж какой упрямой сволочью способен быть Северус, Поттер знал не понаслышке.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – наконец очнулся Снейп.

– Странно, но я хотел спросить то же самое у тебя.

Поттер говорил, а сам тем временем разделся, аккуратно повесил куртку, обошёл Северуса едва ли не по дуге, стараясь не задеть, и по-хозяйски уверенно направился в ту сторону, где, как предполагал, находилась гостиная. Ему казалось, что если он не будет что-то делать, хоть на секунду остановится, перестанет двигаться, то в тот же момент боль, уже давно угнездившаяся глубоко внутри, захлестнёт его с головой. И будет он валяться у ног Снейпа, корчиться и жалко скулить. Нет уж, такого удовольствия Гарри ему не доставит.

– Твоя невеста, – продолжил он и даже не запнулся, – хотела сделать тебе сюрприз и наняла меня.

– Тебя? Позволь узнать, в качестве кого.

– Дизайнера, – огрызнулся Гарри. – Украшу дом к празднику.

– Здесь какая-то ошибка.

Удивительно, но Северус правда выглядел озадаченным. Хотя Поттер на него уже не смотрел. Он отвернулся, обозревая рабочее пространство и прикидывая свои действия.

– В любом случае, – начал он, чтобы только не молчать, – буду…

– Не будешь, – оборвал Снейп.

И очень вовремя, потому что на самом деле Гарри не знал, что собирался сказать. Он просто решил болтать о всякой ерунде, опасаясь, что иначе проговорится о том, что действительно его мучает. С того самого мгновения, как он только увидел Северуса в этом доме. Как только осознал, _что_ означает его присутствие здесь.

– Твоя невеста уже заплатила, – нарочито равнодушно пожал плечами Гарри.

– Поттер, у меня нет невесты.

– Неужели? Тогда тебе стоит серьёзно с ней поговорить. Она, явно, считает по-другому.

– _Невесты_ у меня нет, и никогда не будет, – настойчиво повторил Снейп, выделив голосом первое слово, и добавил тише: – Тебе об этом известно лучше, чем кому бы то ни было в Магической Британии.

Поттер резко обернулся, вглядываясь в лицо. Вот только кроме пустой, безразличной маски ничего не увидел и едва подавил разочарованный вздох. Как же легко он отвык от этого. Совсем ещё недавно он читал мысли и чувства Северуса по малейшим намёкам. Но только не теперь.

– Рассказывай. Подробно. Кто к тебе приходил, когда? – потребовал Снейп.

– Твоя паранойя не знает границ, – закатил глаза Гарри. – Но, Северус, не стоит искать подвох там, где его нет. Догадываюсь, тебе не слишком приятно видеть меня…

– Поттер, – перебил тот вкрадчивым, не сулившим ничего хорошего тоном – кажется, ты не вполне понимаешь ситуацию, – невысказанное «впрочем, как всегда» повисло в воздухе. – Как я уже сказал: не существует никакой «моей невесты»– Снейп отчётливо скривился. А о том, что я живу в этом доме, знают всего несколько человек. Можешь мне поверить, никто из них не решился бы устроить мне подобный сюрприз. Не таким способом. И наверняка не пригласил бы тебя.

Гарри вскинулся. Ему очень хотелось уточнить, чем же он так нехорош, что, похоже, не достоин появиться на пороге приличного дома, но смешался. В глазах Северуса мелькнуло что-то совершенно непонятное, абсолютно сбивающее с толку.

– Приглашали не совсем меня, – справедливо заметил он, доставая перстень из кармана джинсов и с намёком покручивая его в руке.

Снейп задумчиво кивнул.

– Я всё ещё жду, Поттер.

– Приходила женщина, умная, эффектная. У тебя хороший вкус, – не сдержался Гарри, но беседу в общих чертах пересказал.

– Ну и вот, – закончил он, разводя руками, – порт-ключ перенёс меня сюда. Я был уверен, что дом стоит пустой. Кстати, а «сюда» – это куда? Мы где вообще?

– Французские Альпы.

– Где?!

– Тебе на карте показать или на глобусе? – любезно уточнил Снейп.

– Я имел в виду, – процедил Поттер, – как тебя-то сюда занесло?

– Приехал в гости.

– А говорил, нет невесты, – фыркнул Гарри.

– Это коттедж Малфоев, – вздохнул Снейп, понимая, что проще будет объяснить. А то у него при упоминании мифической невесты уже глаз начинал дёргаться. – Если точнее, то Драко. Родители подарили ему на восемнадцатилетие. Хотели на совершеннолетие, как символ самостоятельной взрослой жизни, но тем летом было не до подарков и праздников.

Гарри помнил, разумеется. Свой день рождения; как покидал дом тётки, лишившийся кровной защиты; Хэдвиг, белой молнией падающую вниз; как ждал в Норе, умирая от страха, возвращения остальных; и потом... Вряд ли ему вообще когда-нибудь удастся забыть тот год.

Поттер тряхнул головой, словно избавляясь от ненужных сейчас воспоминаний.

– Не знаю, что это была за женщина, – начал он, возвращаясь к теме…

– Единственная женщина, у которой есть порт-ключ и которая здесь иногда бывает, – это Нарцисса.

Гарри верил – у Снейпа просто не было причин ему лгать. Но разбираться во всём этом сейчас у Поттера не осталось ни сил, ни желания. Если Северусу хочется, пусть сам голову ломает. Хотя, вообще-то, тот не казался слишком обеспокоенным, напротив, скорее даже… довольным. Если, конечно, Поттер правильно понял выражение его лица. Наверное, уже обо всём догадался, шпион хренов. Но нет, Гарри не собирался у него допытываться.

– Кто бы ко мне ни приходил… – упрямо продолжил он. – Но, Северус, мне заплатили за работу. Я не могу её не выполнить. Даже зная, как ты ко всему этому относишься. Извини.

Поттер буквально в последний момент прикусил язык, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего.

Снейп неопределённо хмыкнул и направился на выход из комнаты. Тогда Гарри всё же не выдержал и сказал в спину то самое, о чём упорно собирался молчать:

– А со мной встречать Рождество ты отказался, – вышла то ли жалоба, то ли упрёк.

Северус не обернулся, не сбился с шага, даже не вздрогнул. И, разумеется, ничего не ответил.

***

Гарри вытаскивал по одному из рюкзака принесённые свёртки, раскладывая их на столе ровными рядами – руки немного дрожали. Потом увеличил их и начал разбирать заготовки. Он с головой ушёл в работу, не думая о Снейпе.

Ветер на улице вихрился, поднимая белые столбы, с тонким звоном бросал снежную крупу в стёкла, голодным зверем завывал в трубе. В камине танцевал огонь, тихо потрескивал, переговариваясь о чём-то с поленьями. По комнате плыл лёгкий смолистый аромат. В коридоре изредка поскрипывали половицы. За стеной пробили часы. Дом жил своей размеренной, привычной жизнью, не обращая внимания на странные человеческие проблемы. И где-то в этом доме был Северус. Возможно, собирал вещи, намериваясь немедленно уйти, или же читал какую-нибудь умную книгу, уже успев забыть о нежданном соседе.

Поттер дёрнул слишком сильно, неловким движением разрывая упаковочную бумагу, и скрипнул зубами от досады. Почему всё должно было случиться так? Почему Снейп обязательно должен был появиться на его пути? Оказаться именно здесь и сейчас? Что он вообще тут забыл?!

Гарри так хотел его видеть. Все эти долгие месяцы он буквально бредил этой идеей. Нет, разумеется, он ходил на работу, развивал новое дело, иногда даже встречался с друзьями – обычные, повседневные заботы. Но дни пролетали один за другим, неотличимые друг от друга, сливаясь в сплошную серую и однообразную полосу. Лишённые всякого смысла. Поттер неоднократно представлял встречу с Северусом, прокручивал в мыслях возможный разговор: как признается, что безумно скучает; объяснит, какая это была ошибка; расскажет, что ни в чём его не винит, а сам ужасно сожалеет.

Но теперь, когда они наконец встретились, Поттер мог думать только об одном.

Год назад он мечтал, как будет готовить их дом к празднику: нарядит ёлку, развесит гирлянды, сделает праздничный обед – и всё это без магии, но с любовью. А потом они бы сидели на диване, обнявшись, в мерцающем свете рождественских огней. В полночь бы они обменялись подарками и потом ушли в спальню.

И вот сейчас Гарри на самом деле предстояло подготовить всё к празднику, для Северуса. Но отмечать они ничего не станут – не будет совместного ужина, разделённой на двоих уютной тишины и нежных поцелуев. Поттер просто закончит работу и незаметно уйдёт.

Мечта сбывалась, но каким-то извращённым, неполным образом. Наверное, ему стоило бы довольствоваться уже тем, что смог хотя бы увидеть Снейпа и даже немного поговорить с ним. Вот только у Гарри всегда были проблемы с полумерами: он не умел довольствоваться малым – ему нужно было всё и сразу. Северуса это неизменно раздражало.

Поттер отложил в сторону пакет, который, задумавшись, продолжал вертеть в руках, и решил наведаться на кухню, чтобы немного отвлечься.

Как выяснилось, это было большой ошибкой – на кухне за столом сидел Снейп и потягивал чай с такой кислой физиономией, словно его заставляли. Впрочем, его обходительности хватило на то, чтобы отлевитировать Гарри чашку и подвинуть чайник.

– Поттер, будь так добр, сними.

Гарри промычал что-то нечленораздельное, вдыхая терпкий травяной аромат, исходивший от кружки.

– Ты про что?

Снейп кивнул головой, и Поттер, проследив за его взглядом, только теперь заметил перстень, который, должно быть, машинально вновь надел.

– Извини, – смущённо промямлил он, пряча кольцо в карман.

– Где ты его вообще взял? Я встречал упоминания о подобных артефактах, но, признаться, раньше никогда не встречал.

– В сейфе Блэков, – передёрнул плечами Гарри. – Там много всего интересного. Полезного меньше, – прибавил он с улыбкой. – Но думаю, тебе бы понравилось. А я для себя нашёл только это кольцо. Если честно, так и не разобрался, как оно работает. Критчер что-то бубнил про маскирующие заклинания, но Гермиона с ним не согласна.

– Полагаю, мисс Грейнджер права, – задумчиво протянул Снейп. – Напоминает какую-то разновидность отталкивающих чар. Артефакт, по сути, не меняет внешность – я видел темноволосого юношу в очках, но не узнал тебя.

Поттер разулыбался ещё шире – ему всегда до безумия нравилось слушать рассуждения Северуса. Ну, то есть, конечно, не всегда. Ко времени обучения в Хогвартсе это точно никак не относилось. Но позже, когда они жили вместе, Гарри действительно любил подобные моменты. Рассказывая о природе каких-либо магических явлений, объясняя суть заклинания, выводя вслух очередную алхимическую формулу, Северус словно преображался. Пожалуй, именно тогда он выглядел по-настоящему счастливым.

– Знал бы ты, как мне этого не хватает, – не подумав, брякнул Поттер и тут же, словно защищаясь, выставил перед собой кружку. – Чай. Я говорю про чай, – соврал он. – Никто больше не умеет такой делать.

– Ты сам ушёл, – холодно обронил Снейп.

Гарри вздрогнул так сильно, что горячая жидкость всколыхнулась, выплёскиваясь из чашки, и обожгла ему пальцы. Он зашипел, торопливо вытер руки и уже неспешно и тщательно – столешницу, пытаясь скрыть замешательство. Поттер не ожидал открытого упрёка. Почему-то ему всегда казалось, что Северус станет избегать темы их расставания. Или, как минимум, уж точно не будет говорить столь отстранённо и спокойно, словно его это совершенно не касается.

– А ты не попытался меня остановить, – процедил Гарри голосом, слегка охрипшим от сдерживаемого гнева.

– Я нахожу, что если человек заявляет о своём намерении разорвать отношения, – чопорно пояснил Снейп, – то, значит, его выбор взвешенный и обдуманный. Поэтому не вижу смысла, ему противодействовать. Тебе следовало бы знать, Поттер, что эмоциональный шантаж лучше оставить для твоих недалёких друзей, я же в подростковых играх участвовать категорически отказываюсь.

– Ты всегда считал меня лишь взбалмошным мальчишкой! – взорвался Гарри, вскакивая со стула и нависая над Снейпом. – Но причём здесь возраст, Северус? Мне просто необходимо было узнать, как ты ко мне относишься на самом деле. Кто я для тебя. То есть, конечно же, я имею в виду, кем был. Пойми, я не томная девица – мне не нужны серенады и горячие заверения в любви, но и чувствовать себя приблудной собачонкой мне тоже, представь себе, не нравится.

Поттер выдохнул, успокаиваясь, и продолжил уже тихо и серьёзно:

– Я надеялся, что ты что-то сделаешь, хоть что-нибудь, а не просто развернёшься и уйдёшь в лабораторию, пожелав мне счастливого пути. Я не хотел уходить. Я…

– Довольно, Поттер!

Снейп хлопнул ладонью по столу, тоже вставая, и Гарри отшатнулся от неприкрытой ярости, плескавшейся в его взгляде.

– Ты не смеешь обвинять меня в своём решении, – злобно прошипел Снейп.

– Иногда ты меня поражаешь, – покачал головой Гарри. – Придумаешь какие-то непонятные… – он щёлкнул пальцами, подбирая слова, – шаблоны и свято веришь, что все будут вести себя именно так, как ты ожидаешь. Люди – не зелья, Северус, их нельзя рассчитать по формулам. Откуда мне было знать, что…

– Что я не стану ползать у тебя в ногах, умоляя Надежду всего магического мира остаться со мной? – мерзко осклабился Снейп.

– … я окажусь не настолько важен для тебя, что ты даже не потрудишься об этом соврать, – грустно закончил Поттер. – Наверное, всё же хорошо, что я ушёл – боюсь представить, во что бы превратилась наша жизнь дальше, если ты _до такой степени_ меня не понимал.

– Избавь меня от своих претензий, – скривился Северус. – У меня нет никакого желания их выслушивать.

Он взмахнул палочкой, похоже, намереваясь оборвать неприятный разговор самым эффективным способом – исчезнув. Но ничего не произошло.

– Что-то не так? – разволновался Гарри.

Он тоже попробовал – не вышло.

– Должно быть, анти-аппарационный купол, – задумчиво предположил Снейп. – Драко! – прорычал он в следующее мгновение.

Северус повернулся к Поттеру, то ли спрашивая его мнение, то ли ища поддержки в праведном негодовании. Но осознав, что ситуация хоть и малоприятная, и более чем странная, но не угрожающая, Гарри не собирался делать вид, что ничего не случилось, и спускать на тормозах почти разгоревшийся скандал.

– Знаешь что, Снейп? Катись к чёрту вместе со своими драгоценными Малфоями!

Он больше не мог, физически не мог находиться с эти человеком под одной крышей. Поттер пролетел гостиную, коридор и выскочил на улицу прямиком в разбушевавшуюся метель. Снег мгновенно облепил стёкла очков, а самого его засыпал с ног до головы, холодный ветер забрался под одежду, с каждым порывом выдувая остатки тепла. Гарри потянулся к порт-ключу и выругался, только теперь заметив, что куртка, а с ней и порт-ключ, осталась в доме.

– Поттер, не будь ребёнком, – Снейп старался перекричать завывания ветра. – Возвращайся, пока насмерть не замёрз.

– Тебе-то какое дело? – проворчал Гарри себе под нос, уже выстукивая зубами дробь, но поплёлся обратно.

Северус встретил его у порога, осмотрел цепким взглядом, наложил высушивающее и согревающее заклинания, пихнул в руки чашку горячего чая и скрылся где-то в глубине коттеджа. Оставшись один, Поттер выудил чёрный шнурок, служивший переносным порталом, покрутил его в руках, раздумывая, вздохнул и спрятал в карман джинсов.

***

– Поттер, ты правда собираешься поставить _это_ в гостиной дома Малфоев? Если они когда-нибудь узнают, то их удар хватит.

– Жаль, я забыл захватить колдо-камеру. Обязательно послал бы Хорьку открытку.

Снейп стоял в дверях, привалившись плечом к косяку, и внимательно следил за действиями возившегося на полу Гарри.

– _Это_ , Северус, всего лишь искусственная ель. Ну да, не самой изысканной красоты, но сомневаюсь, что её вид в состоянии кого-либо отправить на тот свет. Даже, к сожалению, Малфоев.

Поттер развернулся, опершись на заведённые за спину руки, и запрокинул голову, чтобы удобнее было смотреть на Снейпа. Северус никогда не умел мириться. Кто-то просто и незамысловато просит прощение, кто-то дарит подарки или, например, готовит романтический ужин, кто-то приглашает на свидание. А он не извинялся никак и никогда, даже когда был неправ. Особенно, когда был неправ. В лучшем случае Снейп, вот прямо как сейчас, спустя некоторое время заводил отвлечённый разговор, словно ничего не случилось, словно они вовсе и не ссорились. А Гарри просто принимал правила игры, довольствуясь этим. Порой ему казалось, что зря.

– Расскажешь, зачем она тебе вообще понадобилась?

– Заготовка, – пожал плечами Поттер. – Я не умею создавать предметы из воздуха.

Он, конечно, мог бы добавить, что такого даже Дамблдор не умел, но Северус и сам был в курсе. Поняв, что тот не собирается отвечать, впрочем, как и уходить, Гарри вернулся к прерванному занятию: надёжнее закрепил подставку, расправил замявшиеся пластиковые веточки, отошёл на несколько шагов, проверяя, ровно ли стоит дерево. Он не слишком любил, когда за его работой наблюдали, но не выгонять же Снейпа из комната. Спасибо, Гарри жить ещё не надоело. Поэтому он постарался отрешиться от чужого присутствия и наконец начал колдовать.

Помимо воли Северус залюбовался. Ему редко когда доводилось быть свидетелем подобного, и уж точно он не мог предположить, что на такое способен Поттер. Нет, разумеется, Герой Войны демонстрировал исключительные таланты в боевых заклятьях – ему по статусу полагалось, как минимум, для выживания, – но, если честно, то в школе он никогда не хватал звёзд с неба. Представить, что Гарри – тот самый Гарри, напористый, прямолинейный и в чём-то неуклюжий – способен создавать настолько филигранные, многослойные, воздушные и тонкие словно паутина чары… Уму непостижимо!

То, что творил Поттер, больше всего походило на волшебство. Не то, которое преподают в Хогвартсе, но то, о котором пишут в сказках, причём не только маггловских. Разумеется, все его умение базировалось на основополагающих принципах: чётких формулировках, заученных пассах, точных движениях – Снейп понимал, хотя никогда особенно не увлекался конкретно этой областью, но… Иррационально казалось, что магия буквально круж _и_ т вокруг Поттера, ластится к нему, только и ждёт легчайшего мановения, чтобы подчиниться желанию волшебника. Да и сам Гарри словно бы растворился, становясь с ней одним целым. Он даже внешне изменился: сконцентрированный и собранный, одновременно с тем умиротворённый и вдохновенный.

Прямо на глазах грязно-зелёное убожество, едва достигавшее в высоту сантиметров двадцати пяти, превращалось в величественную «живую» ель ростом до потолка, занимавшую полкомнаты, с пушистыми лапами и молодыми длинными иголками, на самых кончиках которых искрился нетающий снег, тоже по виду как настоящий.

– Не предполагал, что ты увлекаешься трансфигурацией, – когда Поттер закончил, обронил Северус.

Он, как заворожённый, придвинулся ближе, медленно протянул руку поверх плеча Гарри и осторожно пощупал одну из тонких веточек – иголки слегка кололись, а снег обжигал кожу холодом.

– Я тоже. Но мне надо было чем-то отвлечься, когда… ну ты знаешь, – неловко объяснил Поттер. – По правде сказать, это чистая случайность, что первой в библиотеке мне попалась книга по трансфигурации, специально я ничего не искал. Оказалось весьма увлекательно.

– Хвала Мерлину! Боюсь представить масштаб бедствия, если бы сначала ты нашёл какой-нибудь древний фолиант по тёмным искусствам или кровной магии.

– Думаешь, из меня вышел бы приличный Тёмный Лорд? – хохотнул Поттер, опьянённый реакцией Снейпа. Тот никогда раньше столь открыто не восхищался его достижениями.

– С подобными старанием и упорством – более чем просто приличный.

Гарри вздрогнул от того, как серьёзно это прозвучало, и горячо возразил:

– Никогда!

Северус кивнул, соглашаясь. Мальчишка действительно никогда не стремился ни к власти, ни к славе, ни к мировому господству, за время, проведённое вместе, Снейп это наконец понять. И даже успел поверить.

– А эти обрезки тебе зачем? – он указал на разбросанные по столу куски аляповатой обёрточной бумаги.

– Сейчас увидишь, если отодвинешься немного в сторону. А то могу случайно задеть, – Гарри хитро улыбнулся. – Сомневаюсь, что тебе пойдёт нежно-розовая мантия.

Снейп высокомерно хмыкнул, но менять фасон одежды, похоже, действительно не горел желание, поэтому покладисто отошёл к окну.

Когда последний превращённый клочок занял своё место, Северус выдохнул, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть потрясение:

– У тебя очень богатая фантазия.

Рождественское дерево сверкало и переливалось от макушки до пола. Разноцветные игрушки отражали стеклянными боками мягкий свет магических свечей и фонариков, спрятавшихся среди густых иголок. Сами украшения тоже заслуживали особого внимания. Здесь было всё! Лакричные палочки, пряничные человечки, красно-белые леденцы. Однотонные пузатые шары и маленькие узорчатые шарики, фигурные игрушки, изображавшие солдатиков и балерин, ажурные снежинки и спелая клубника, стилизованные часы и перламутровые ракушки, всевозможные цветы и птицы. Мерлин знает, что ещё. Снейпу показалось, что он даже видел где-то маленькие снитч и котёл. Если бы это было настоящее дерево, то его ветви, определённо, уже прогнулись бы под непомерной тяжестью.

– Ты мне об этом уже как-то говорил, – отстранённо заметил Гарри.

Снейп окинул его внимательным взглядом, убеждаясь, что понял правильно. Сложно было допустить, что Поттер вспомнил ту давнюю ссору, и тем не менее, похоже, именно так оно и было.

– Поттер, тогда ты закатил безобразную сцену.

– Я ревновал, – насупившись, буркнул Гарри.

Снейп в недоумении вскинул бровь:

– К Люциусу? Мы старые друзья – не думал, что природа наших с ним отношений нуждается в объяснениях.

Он покачал головой, словно сокрушаясь о прискорбных умственных способностях одного отдельно взятого гриффиндорца.

– Не понимаешь, да? – скорее уверенно, нежели вопросительно сказал тот, тем самым выставляя уже самого Северуса недогадливым дураком. – Когда вы виделись, ты был так явно… – Поттер покрутил рукой в воздухе, подбирая слова, – заинтересован в нём. Всегда уделял ему столько времени!

– Ну тебе-то времени я уделял ещё больше. С тобой мы жили в одном доме.

– Да ты даже зелья свои ненаглядные откладывал в сторону, стоило тому в гости припереться! – сердясь, обвинил Гарри.

– Люциус всегда о визитах сообщает заранее, поэтому я могу перестроить график, – Северус пожал плечами.

– Меня ты никогда не слушал так, как его.

– Хочешь сказать, я невнимательно относился к твоим словам? – преувеличенно изумился Снейп.

– Нет, – врать Поттер не собирался, а Северус неизменно был предупредительным и отзывчивым к его пожеланиям. – Но стоило заявиться Малфою, как ты переставал вообще обращать на меня внимание, даже не замечал рядом я или ушёл.

– Если тебе станет легче, Поттер, то замечал. Однако небезосновательно полагал, что ты испытываешь к Люциусу, мягко выражаешь, неприязнь, поэтому и не настаивал на твоём присутствии.

– Правда? Я никогда не думал… – ошеломлённо начал Гарри.

– Не стоит. Я уже понял, что ты весьма невысокого обо мне мнения, – Снейп криво ухмыльнулся.

Поттер, явно, намеривался возражать, но лишь шумно выдохнул.

– Ладно, проехали. Ты всё равно вряд ли поймёшь, что я чувствовал.

Внутри зудело, так и подмывало высказать наболевшее, всё до последней претензии, до самой мелкой обиды. Ведь это, наверное, последний шанс – вряд ли они ещё когда-либо увидятся, уж точно не наедине. Но выглядеть жалким и склочным Гарри не хотелось. Он и так уже наговорил много лишнего. Вместо этого он принялся трансфигурировать разномастные носки и развешивать их над камином.

– Даже лучше, чем ты можешь себе вообразить. Я ревновал тебя к мисс Уизли, – спустя несколько минут признался Северус, и Гарри чуть не выронил палочку.

Он резко обернулся, впиваясь взглядом Снейпу в лицо, боясь пропустить хоть слово.

– К мисс Грейнджер, – методично перечислял тот. – К мисс Лавгуд. К мистеру Уизли.

– Эй! – Поттер, наконец, вновь обрёл дар речи и поспешил возмутиться. – Они же мои друзья.

Снейп выразительно хмыкнул, и у Гарри хватило совести покраснеть. Похоже, аргумент про друзей действовал – или скорее _не_ действовал – в обе стороны.

– К мистеру Лонгботтому.

– Невилл?! Серьёзно? Нет, ты не можешь это сейчас серьёзно. Издеваешься, да?

– Нет. Но можешь успокоиться, я не имею в виду, что тебя связывают с кем-то из них романтические или сексуальные отношения.

– И на том спасибо.

– Но ты встречался с ними…

– Раз в неделю! Это не слишком уж и часто. Мог бы потерпеть.

– … возвращался расслабленный, – продолжил Северус, словно не расслышав его замечание, – радостный и счастливый. Когда ты приходил, то весь буквально сиял от довольства. Дома же ты практически никогда не улыбался. А если вдруг пытался, то выходило карикатурное подобие – вымученные бледные полуулыбки. Ты сам на себя был не похож.

Снейп резко замолчал. Вид у него был такой, будто он сам не мог поверить в то, что только что сказал всё это. Он развернулся и так стремительно вышел из комнат, что больше это походило на бегство. А Поттер замер соляным столбом, переваривая услышанное, и даже, кажется, не дышал. Потом, очнувшись, рванул следом. Северус отыскался чуть дальше по коридору, похоже, в своей спальне. Он стоял спиной к двери, разглядывая темноту за окном. Надо же, а Гарри не заметил, что уже наступил глубокий вечер.

– Ты ошибаешься, – решительно заявил он с порога. – Я был счастлив. Жутко счастлив уже лишь от того, что мог оставаться рядом с тобой. Да ты и представить себе не можешь, _как_ я был счастлив! Меня просто распирало. Если бы я не сдерживался, то дебильная широченная улыбка вообще не сходила бы у меня с лица. Но, Северус, – он замялся, осторожно подбирая правильные слова, – ты всегда такой… отстранённый, закрытый. Я боялся, что рано или поздно начну тебя раздражать своей неуёмной и глупой радостью, и ты, не жалея и не колеблясь, вышвырнешь меня из своей жизни. Просто чтобы я не путался под ногами.

Поттер подошёл ближе, положил руку на закаменевшее под его прикосновением плечо. Первое прикосновение за долгое, очень долгое время, самое обыденное, повседневное. Оно било разрядом тока, кололо пальцы, посылало мурашки вдоль позвоночника. Конечно, Гарри знал, что ничего не изменилось, чувства никуда не делись – на самом деле, время не умело лечить, – но всё равно эта обжигающая острота оказалась неожиданной.

– Похоже, мы оба ошибались. Ты и я. Вбили в голову всякую чушь и не смогли с ней вовремя разобраться.

Поттер вопросительно заглядывал в глаза, ища подтверждения. В груди разрасталось странное, необычное: смесь трепетной надежды – если только он правильно понял, – предвкушения – ещё можно всё исправить – и колкого страха – что если он ошибся, если уже слишком поздно? Но Снейп медленно-медленно кивнул. От облегчения у Гарри даже ноги подкосились. Он попробует, обязательно попробует! Только… не сразу, не стоит торопиться. Северусу никогда не нравилась его напористость.

– Знаешь, – Поттер несмело улыбнулся, – раз мы оба здесь так внезапно застряли, может, приготовишь что-нибудь на ужин? Не обязательно праздничное. Но я с самого утра ничего не ел и умираю с голода. А я пока закончу в гостиной.

***

Когда Снейп вернулся, левитируя перед собой поднос, комната преобразилась практически до неузнаваемости: стены украшали хвойные венки с еловыми шишками, алыми атласными бантами и золотыми колокольчиками; вдоль окон змеились гирлянды из падуба и омелы с вплетёнными цветами молочая; под рождественским деревом раскинулся игрушечный замок, до боли напоминающий Хогвартс, в его миниатюрных окнах то и дело загорался и гас свет.

– Как думаешь, добавить снег? – спросил Гарри, задумчиво взглянув поверх плеча.

Северус не успел уточнить, где именно в доме Поттер намеривается разместить сугробы и как собирается ликвидировать последствия потопа, когда тот сам себе ответил:

– Наверное, всё же стоит.

И в очередной раз взмахнул палочкой. С высокого потолка повалил снег, словно кто-то выпотрошил пуховую перину. Вообще-то, несколько десятков перин, разом. Снейп вытянул руку вверх, ловя одну из крупных снежинок, та мгновенно растаяла на ладони, как и положено самой обычной снежинке. Но пушистые хлопья пролетали где-то полметра и рассыпались мелкими разноцветными искорками, не достигая даже середины. Спустя всего пару минут примерно в сантиметрах десяти-пятнадцати над головой Снейпа от необычного снегопада зависла золотистая дымка, которая сверкала и переливалась.

– А что станет со всем этим, – Северус повёл широким жестом, – потом?

Гарри передёрнул плечами.

– Исчезнет через неделю. Распадётся такими вот искрами.

Снейп представил, как великолепие вокруг сгорает, взрываясь ярким фейерверком. Должно получиться красиво.

– Не жалко?

– Не-а. Ну, если только совсем немного. Иногда получается по-настоящему здорово. Но это неважно.

– Неважно?

– У моих проектов одна задача – радовать, дарить счастье. После они должны исчезнуть. Какая радость от непрекращающегося, бесконечного счастья, которое постоянно у тебя перед глазами?

– Ты действительно так считаешь? – Северус в изумлении вскинул бровь

Такие рассуждения Поттеру совершенно не подходили. Он всегда был верен своим пристрастиям, и если ему что-то нравилось, то это было надолго, очень-очень надолго. Во всяком случае, Снейп так считал ещё год назад, до того как Гарри собрал вещи и ушёл, не оглядываясь.

– Нет, – сознался Поттер, огорчёно вздыхая. – Это в каком-то журнале было написано. Да, я покупаю глянцевые журналы, – словно защищаясь, выпалил он, – там частенько попадаются интересные идеи интерьеров. Конечно же, мне жалко, Северус. Но я соврал – оно не исчезает, то есть не бесследно. Вообще-то, у меня остаётся магический слепок. На Гриммо целая комната таких проекций: картины и волшебные шары. Иногда я их пересматриваю.

А вот это уже было больше на него похоже. Гарри тяжело расставался с прошлым, с тем, что ему было действительно дорого. И эта его черта давала Северусу некоторую надежду, впрочем, которой он решил не поддаваться раньше времени.

– Ладно, – Поттер хлопнул в ладоши, переводя тему разговора. – Я закончил, так что давай накрывать на стол. Тем более скоро полночь – самое время. Что там у тебя?

Гарри заинтересованно принюхался, и Снейп закатил глаза.

***

Это было почти как в его мечтах: огромная ёлка, которую он собственноручно украсил, свет камина и гирлянд разгонял по углам сумрак, ужин на двоих с любимым человеком.

– И всё же мне очень интересно, кто нас с тобой здесь запер. Давай, Северус, колись. Ты же давно догадался.

– И ты догадаешься, если только возьмёшь на себя труд подумать.

– Ну, – Гарри отложил в сторону вилку и облокотился на стол, подперев рукой подбородок, – вариантов немного. Если ты говоришь, что это дом Хорька, то и барьер мог установить только он. Но зачем ему это? И кто меня сюда выманил? Опять же, зачем? И вообще, считаешь, кто-то хотел, чтобы именно я оказался с тобой здесь?

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Понимаешь, о моём маленьком бизнесе знает всего несколько человек. А точнее, лишь Рон и Гермиона в курсе моей второй личности. Сомневаюсь, что они поделились этим с Хорьком. Это всё в принципе не имеет смысла, – обижено протянул Поттер.

Он резко замолчал, заметив, каким странным взглядом смотрит на него Снейп, то ли удивлённым, то ли снисходительно жалостливым.

– Что? – слегка раздражённо поинтересовался Гарри.

– Ты когда последний раз с друзьями общался?

– Вчера, – быстро ответил он и ведь даже не солгал, просто не уточнял детали. – С Гермионой. Ну? Что не так-то?

– А то, Поттер, что Драко вот уже как три месяца живёт с Чарли Уизли.

Гарри резко выпрямился, словно его подбросило на стуле. Подозрительно сощурился, ища подвох, а не найдя его, распахнул глаза в шоке.

– И ведь ты не шутишь, да? Поверить не могу.

– Они познакомились в заповеднике в Румынии. Драко приехал туда в качестве целителя. Это стандартная ученическая практика, – снизошёл до подробностей Северус. – Люциус в ярости. Грозит лишить сына наследства, а, возможно, и из рода исключить.

– Сиятельный лорд рвёт и мечет? – расхохотался Поттер. – Я бы многое отдал за возможность увидеть это собственными глазами.

– Ты даже не представляешь… Пока только влияние Нарциссы не позволяет ему наделать непоправимых глупостей. Когда с Люциусом попытался поговорить я, то едва увернулся от бутылки бренди.

Отсмеявшись и вытерев выступившие на глазах слёзы, Поттер спросил уже серьёзно:

– А что Хорёк?

Как бы Гарри к нему не относился, но Малфоя-старшего, по его мнению, уж слишком занесло. Подобные угрозы от главы рода – это вам не шутки. И такой судьбы он не желал даже мелкому белобрысому засранцу.

– Драко влюблён, – произнёс Северус обречённо, едва ли не трагически, словно говорил о тяжёлой болезни. – Никого не слушает. Ничего вокруг не замечает. Зато со своего рыжего избранника глаз не сводит.

– Кто бы мог подумать! – Поттер в изумлении покачал головой.

– Признаться, я удивлён, что тебя не посвятили в эту сенсационную известную каждому тайну, – светским тоном заметил Снейп, впиваясь в Гарри подозрительным взглядом.

– Я был занят, – ощетинился тот, – много работы. Не до сплетен как-то было.

Северус криво ухмыльнулся, похоже, не поверив ни слову. Но при этом Поттеру почудилось, что, несмотря на язвительную усмешку, в тёмных глазах мелькнула тревога и обеспокоенность.

– Так полагаешь, – он поспешил вернуться к первоначальной теме, – ко мне Малфой приходил под обороткой?

– Вовсе не обязательно, – пожал плечами Снейп. – Возможно, старший Уизли или кто-то из твоих приятелей.

– Не, и Гермиону, и Рона я под любыми чарами узнаю. Может, конечно, Чарли, но мне кажется, что это был Хорёк. На него больше похоже.

– У Драко, действительно, всегда были некоторая склонность к театральности и актёрский талант, – согласился Северус.

Гарри хотелось спросить «Зачем?» Он понимал, почему друзья могли решить свести его со Снейпом в одном запертом наглухо доме. Но зачем это было нужно Малфою? Самым очевидным был вариант, что тот решил поиздеваться. Но Гермиона обязательно бы поняла и не позволила. Второе объяснение было слишком заманчивым, чтобы Поттер разрешил себе в него поверить.

Гарри малодушно страшился услышать ответ. Не сейчас. Хотя бы после ужина, а пока он потешится надеждами. Он промолчал и с остервенением накинулся на кусок индейки, безжалостно кромсая его ножом.

Некоторое время они ели в тишине. Она не была ни гнетущей, ни уютной – просто обычная тишина, которая разбавлялась звяканье столовых приборов. Когда…

– У нас с тобой почти семейный праздник, – ляпнул Поттер и прикусил язык, но остановиться уже не смог. – Почему ты не захотел отмечать со мной прошлое Рождество? – спросил он, не поднимая глаз от тарелки с мелко нашинкованной птицей.

Снейп вздохнул и, судя по звуку, отложил вилку – Гарри на него так и не смотрел.

– Думаешь, мне бы нашлось место в твоей компании? Действительно? Я и толпа Уизли.

Поттер резко вскинул голову.

– Но я никогда не собирался тащить тебя к ним! – запротестовал он, но потом, смутившись, исправился: – Хотя, нет, собирался, конечно, но так, в теории. Может быть, когда-нибудь, на пять минут… Разумеется, мы бы не пошли в Нору. Не в тот раз. И я бы не стал тебя заставлять. Я просто хотел встретить Рождество, ну вот прямо как сейчас: только ты и я. В полночь обменяться подарками. Всё.

Гарри безнадёжно махнул рукой, поднимаясь с места, резко отвернулся и плюхнулся прямо на пол, застеленный толстым ковром. Наблюдать за пляшущими в камине языками пламени было намного безопаснее, чем вглядываться в родное равнодушнее лицо, в бесполезной попытке найти ответы на неозвученные вопросы.

– Почему ты считаешь, что всегда прав?

– Сила привычки, Поттер.

Гарри не оглянулся, но в тишине уютного вечера прекрасно расслышал, как глухо проехались по дереву ножки стула, как коротко скрипнул за спиной диван, когда Северус пересел на него. Гарри выдохнул, закрывая глаза. Передвинулся ближе и откинулся назад, упираясь спиной в острые колени. Снейп тут же запустил руку ему в волосы, ласково перебирая пряди. От щемящей нежности под веками запекло, и Гарри крепче зажмурился.

– Почему ты меня не остановил?

Осторожные пальцы не исчезли, не сжались, причиняя боль, и даже не дрогнули.

– Почему ты ушёл? – в тон спросил Снейп.

– Ты был мне должен.

Поттер решил, что выразился предельно ясно и этого хватит, но, похоже, Северус был с ним не согласен. Он чувствительно потянул Гарри за волосы, заставляя повернуться лицом к себе.

– Извини _что_?

– Ты был мне должен, – упрямо повторил Поттер.

Он встретился взглядом с недобро прищуренными глазами и, нехотя, переполз на диван. Хотя терять тепло, разрывая прикосновение, было почти мучительно, но Гарри понимал, что объяснение лёгким не получится.

Снейп скрестил руки на груди, явно ожидая продолжения, и Гарри ничего другого не оставалось.

– Я спас тебя. Сначала – в Визжащей Хижине, потом ¬– когда давал показания перед Визингамотом. Я… – он запнулся, но продолжил так же решительно, – мне показалось, что ты поэтому позволил мне… в общем, всё это, – скомкано закончил Поттер.

Северус молчал очень долго. Молчал и рассматривал Гарри с непередаваемым выражением. А когда наконец заговорил, Гарри тут же захотелось, чтобы он замолчал. Ну или хотя бы самому заткнуть уши.

– То есть ты, Поттер, утверждаешь, что я практически полтора года терпел рядом с собой, впустил в свой дом назойливого, бесцеремонного мальчишку, который не вызывал у меня ничего, кроме раздражения? Ты _действительно_ утверждаешь, что я вёл себя с тобой подобным образом.

– Нет! ¬– всполошился Гарри. – Ты никогда…

Но Северус его уже не слушал. Он опять сделал какие-то свои невероятные, парадоксальные выводы из совершенно безобидной фразы, а теперь, кажется, был совершенно искренне оскорблён. Но ведь Гарри ничего такого и в помине не имел. Он только стремился объяснить, высказать сомнения. Хотел, чтобы Северус его разуверил и успокоил. Впрочем, именно это Снейп и делал, вот только об «успокоил» можно было не мечтать.

– Для меня чрезвычайно лестно узнать, что ты столь высокого мнения о моих навыках. Но даже со своим прошлым шпиона и предателя, – Снейп противно усмехнулся…

– Северус, пожалуйста…

– … я не смог бы притворятся круглосуточно. И если в дневное время ещё возможно допустить, то ночью, – издевательски протянул Снейп, – когда ты, Гарри, так жарко и жадно…

– Заткнись!

Поттер рванулся вперёд, навалился сверху, схватил за грудки. В настойчивом стремлении стереть жестокую ухмылку он отчаянно прижался к некрасиво кривящимся губам своими, и, уже отстраняясь, успел почувствовать, как те дрогнули, приоткрываясь в изумлении.

– Не надо, Северус, пожалуйста.

Гарри ещё раз коснулся быстрым целомудренным поцелуем узких губ, словно желая запечатать их, не позволить прозвучать злым несправедливым словам.

– Не говори так, Северус. Ты же так не думаешь на самом деле.

Гарри пытливо заглянул в глаза и скользнул ниже, прижимаясь щекой к прохладной ткани рубашки там, где билось чужое сердце. Билось так же быстро и заполошно, как и его собственное.

– Ты правда считаешь, что я испытывал лишь чувство долга?

Последнее слово Снейп произнёс с таким отвращением, что Гарри не сумел сдержать тихий смешок. Но сразу же посерьёзнел, резко мотнул головой, не поднимаясь, от чего дужки очков больно впились в переносицу, а мелкие пуговицы царапнули висок. Но это было неважно, потому что Поттер почувствовал, как на плечо легла узкая ладонь, обнимая, прижимая ещё теснее.

– Нет, не считаю. И не считал никогда, наверное. Но я боялся.

– Страх заставляет делать глупости, – усмехнулся Снейп на этот раз совершенно необидно.

– Ещё большие глупости заставляет делать любовь.

Рука на его плече сжалась, а время словно замерло. Поттер мог бы остановиться, сделать вид, что это просто замечание, которое ничего не значит, очередная фраза, брошенная вскользь для поддержания беседы.

И жалеть об упущенной возможности до конца дней.

– Например, – продолжил он, – плакаться, как тебе было убийственно плохо, человеку, от которого сам ушёл. Признаваться в любви тому, кого бросил. И наивно надеяться, что его чувства вопреки всему взаимны.

А в следующий момент мир перевернулся. Гарри далеко не сразу понял, что это не комната закружилась перед глазами, а Снейп опрокинул его на диван так резко, что всё вокруг поплыло, смазалось. И закружилось ещё сильнее, когда Северус его поцеловал. Горячо, яростно, выбивая дух и не позволяя перевести дыхание. Жадно глотая воздух открытым ртом, Поттер счастливо рассмеялся. Но практически сразу смех превратился в протяжный стон, когда Снейп впился в его шею, прихватывая кожу зубами.

– Северус, стой, – Поттер упёрся руками в неожиданно голые плечи Снейпа.

Очки съехали и перекосились, футболка куда-то исчезла, а Гарри даже не заметил когда, джинсы были расстёгнуты и уже практически сползли с бёдер. Он прекрасно понимал, что ещё немного, и забудет обо всём. Тем более распахнутая на груди рубашка Северуса, его растрёпанные волосы и шалые глаза выдержки не прибавляли.

– Северус, я не стану трахаться в кровати Хорька, – попробовал он ещё раз.

Снейп немного отстранился – но Гарри не пустил, потянулся следом, сам прижимаясь к нему – и тряхнул головой, будто стараясь прояснить мысли.

– Мы в гостиной – здесь нет кровати, – резонно заметил он.

– Справедливое замечание, – хихикнул Гарри. – Но сути не меняет.

Снейп нахмурился.

– Поттер, если ты…

– Обними меня, Северус, – торопливо перебил его Гарри. – Крепче.

Ощутив, как смыкаются за его спиной руки, Поттер, извернувшись, вытащил шнурок из кармана и активировал порт-ключ.

***

– Ты не задёрнул вчера шторы, – проворчал Гарри, переворачиваясь на живот и закутываясь в одеяло с головой.

– Будто ты дал мне такую возможность, – хмыкнул Снейп.

Поттер приподнял угол импровизированного укрытия, настороженно зыркая глазами.

– Скажешь, что остался чем-то недоволен?

Северус не удостоил его ответом, вместо того позвал:

– Критчер! Будь добр, приготовь кофе, как любит хозяин Гарри.

Домовик исчез, но вскоре вернулся с подносом, на котором сиротливо примостилась единственная чашка, и каким-то свёртком.

– Для хозяина Гарри, – недовольно проскрежетал Критчер и вновь исчез.

Пока Поттер пил кофе, жмурясь от удовольствия, Северус развернул бумагу и пробежал глазами вложенную записку.

– Ой, это же моя футболка! – воскликнул Гарри, разглядев посылку. – Хорёк прислал?

– Драко пишет, что оценил оригинальность подарка. Предметы одежды Национального Героя в определённых кругах – к примеру, среди экзальтированных девиц – ценятся весьма высоко. Но оставить себе не считает возможным – не его размер.

– Вот же… хорёк!

– А ещё Драко и старший мистер Уизли выражают восхищение проделанной тобой работой…

– Прямо-таки восхищение? – веселясь, уточнил Поттер.

– … и приглашают нас с тобой весной в Румынию.

Гарри мгновенно посерьёзнел.

– Северус, – он робко дотронулся до руки Снейпа, кончиками пальцев невесомо скользнул от запястья вверх до плеча и обратно. – _Мы_ поедем?

– Гарри, я ведь не изменился, – спустя долгое молчание, наконец, ответил Снейп.

– И не надо! – горячо возразил Поттер. – Я люблю тебя. И если ты…

Заметив, что Северус собирается что-то сказать, он заторопился:

– Стой, стой! Я вижу, что ты имеешь в виду. Я тоже не изменился. Но ведь мы это уже прошли. И я теперь понимаю. Уверен, и ты понимаешь. Если ты хоть немного меня любишь, если готов попробовать ещё раз, если разрешишь мне опять быть рядом, то мы просто впредь будем откровеннее друг с другом. Только и всего.

– Предлагаешь в вечерний чай раз в неделю добавлять веритасерум? – ядовито предположил Снейп.

– Если нужно, – торжественно кивнул Гарри. – Но я бы предпочёл без него. В конце концов, зелье долго и сложно готовиться, – он лукаво улыбнулся. – Это время мы можем провести куда более интересно.

Поттер навалился сверху, ёрзая и отираясь всем телом.

– А с разговорами по душам мы как-нибудь сами справимся. Обещаю, я больше не буду таким дураком. Буду тебя прямо спрашивать. Ты только отвечай мне. Хорошо, Северус?

Снейп кивнул, предпочтя откликнуться не словами, а делами.

Естественно, дальше всё было хорошо. И не только этим утром.


End file.
